Fragmentos en disolución
by Roderick Seth
Summary: Sé lo que sientes, Mika. Cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, también nosotros lo haremos. Ahora…aguanta, ¿si? [Menciones de Yunoa, non con]


**Prompt #13.** _Mañana_. Tabla _Quemaduras de pólvora._

* * *

Fragmentos en disolución  
 _Dedicado a mi Julie por su cumpleaños_.

* * *

 _Remember me when I see you coming  
I hear you holler but I ain't running_

 _I'm never coming down  
So beautiful, no one around  
Don't ever pull me down  
I'm never forever_

 **Greg Dulli**

* * *

Despertó. Ya no estaba bajo el ardiente sol. Creyó recordar algo que _Yu_ (seguía siendo _Yu_ , a pesar de todo. _Yu, por favor para, basta, déjame, termina con esto de una vez_ , sollozos incongruentes y gruñidos ante el peor ultraje. Pero todavía era _Yu_ y morirían los dos sin que eso cambiara) le hubiera dicho sobre trasladarlo, completada cierta fase de la transformación.

¿Eso había sido cuánto, dos o tres días atrás? Tal vez menos. Mika comenzó a dormir más de lo usual, sin respetar la luz natural de la oscuridad ni la celda a resguardo de la que se encontraba en el medio de un campo abierto de cemento.

Estaba triste. Usualmente, más que dormir, caía desmayado, repitiendo el nombre de Yu, convencido de que lo escuchaban desde alguna parte, porque así eran los humanos al vigilar a los vampiros, según le habían dicho unos pocos que escaparan de terribles destinos y fueran tratados como dementes por los suyos, al describir tan espantosos tratos, inimaginables para las gentes pálidas y abstemias de aquellas desmesuras.

Soñaba, también. Que era joven de nuevo, un niño, con Yu. El tiempo no había pasado, sus hermanos no estaban muertos y jugaban juntos en campos de hierba verde, perfumada y dulce.

Los primeros días se maldecía a sí mismo y su suerte. También a los humanos. No a Yu, aunque algunos pudieran osar decir que aquella abominable suerte que le había tocado, hubiera sido su retorcido obsequio, tras mostrar sus nuevos y verdaderos colores.

No, Yu había sido engañado, trastornado, obligado a torturar a Mika de esa manera. A dejar que experimentaran con él.

La puerta se abrió de repente. La luz cegadora estremeció a Mika, que se cubrió los ojos, incorporándose lo suficiente como para arrodillarse. Dos figuras penetraron la celda interior, conversando con cotidianeidad como de costumbre, erizándole la piel.

El primero cuya voz comprendió y al que se obligó a buscar con la mirada llena de lágrimas, a pesar del dolor fue...

—Esos Hiragi me tienen harto con sus protocolos, Guren. Escribí los informes que me pediste. Aburridos y metódicos.

— _Yu_ …—susurró Mika, reconociéndolo, poseído por los temblores, porque las visitas siempre significaban una sola cosa…

—Si, es maravilloso que finalmente _aprendieras_ a escribir. Pero no es solo eso. Quieren darnos problemas. Están a punto de descubrir esto.

 _Él_. Mika se mordió los labios y comenzó a tirar frenético de sus cadenas, gruñendo en su dirección.

—¡Esto es _tu_ culpa! ¡Yu, _cambiaste_ a Yu! ¡Lo convertiste en algo _podrido_ como tú!

Guren Ichinose bebió un sorbo de su café y revisó el papeleo de observaciones sobre una mesa cercana, tras encogerse de hombros.

—Deberías decirle a tu _novia_ que se calme. Le da a dar un aneurisma. Lo digo en serio. Esto que estamos desarrollando tiene sus falencias.

Yu escuchó a su superior con visible preocupación antes de avanzar hacia Mika.

—Mika, cálmate. Te estoy preparando un sedante.

—Yu…

—Aquí va –afirmó Yu, inclinándose sobre el vampiro, sonriéndole con una sombra de la ternura que solía caracterizarlo, mientras que le colocaba la aguja repleta de fármacos en la yugular.

Como era la ya retorcida costumbre, Mika tembló y sollozó en silencio mientras que esto sucedía, embargado por los recuerdos, la nostalgia y la frustración de saber que _Yu_ , en el fondo, seguía siendo _Yu_ , con todo lo que estaba haciendo y que Mika tenía cada vez menos posibilidades de salvarlo.

—No…por favor…—susurró, finalmente, con las lágrimas calientes corriéndole desde los ojos, atreviéndose a hacer contacto con su amigo de la infancia, a pesar de lo débil que estaba. Mika acercó las manos atadas frente a sí, cubiertas por grilletes mecánicos, hacia las rodillas de Yu, para rogarle.

—Mika, hemos hablado de esto…—suspiró Yu, visiblemente fastidiado, ya que esa escena era de lleno cotidiana y a esas alturas absorbente para él.

—¡ _No_! Por favor, no _de nuevo_ …

Y sucedió lo peor, lo que siempre pasaba e incapacitaba a Mika para defenderse con todo su ahínco, como otros vampiros sin duda lo habían hecho, evitando que tan humillante experimentación se diera antes. Yu lo abrazó, con sincera pena, le acarició los cabellos como si aún fuera un pequeño con pesadillas y lo acunó brevemente contra su pecho, mientras que Mika lloraba tortuosamente.

— _Tengo_ que hacerlo otra vez, Mika.

Mika gimió lastimero, sacudiendo la cabeza y enterrando la cara en el hueco de su hombro.

—Una vez más, por lo menos –explicó, suspirando, resignado—. ¿Cierto, Guren?

—Tal vez dos o tres.

—Ya ves…

—Pero seamos optimistas. Tu novia llorona no me agrada más que a ti.

Mika siseó al oír esto, comenzando a sentir los efectos de la anestesia. De no haber sido porque Yu le sostenía los hombros, probablemente hubiera caído al suelo.

—¡No digas que es mi _novia_! Hago esto porque no quedaban muchas opciones rápidas. Mika es mi _hermano_ –repitió Yu, cansinamente, arrojando la aguja vacía a un cesto cercano para seguir acariciando los cabellos de Mika, en tanto lo empujaba con lentitud hacia el suelo, provocándole nuevos sollozos más desesperados que los anteriores.

Se acercaba lo que Mika tanto temía y odiaba.

—Yu, no quiero, por favor…

—Shhhh, Mika, estoy hablando con Guren. Haré que te sientas bien en seguida, no te preocupes –susurró, mirándolo fugazmente y plantándole un suave beso en los labios. Los temblores sacudían el cuerpo de Mika. Su corazón reanimado recientemente se sacudía adentro de su pecho. Sabía lo que sucedería y lo rechazaba con fervor.

—Si ese vampiro es tu _hermano_ , ¿qué viene a ser Shinoa? –bromeó Guren, acomodándose en un escritorio cercano para leer con mayor comodidad.

Yu jadeó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pues con lo que firmé, viene a ser mi _esposa_. No vengas con obviedades ahora.

Mika apenas y escuchaba, demasiado pendiente de lo que Yu hacía, indicador de que su suplicio estaba por comenzar.

Nunca eran más de diez o quince minutos a lo sumo. Lo _necesario_ , lo _indispensable_ para que ellos consiguieran _aquello_ de él. Pero los días anteriores y los posteriores estaban llenos del odio que aquel acto infame le provocaba contra sí mismo y los humanos. Hasta contra Yu, al que más amaba, de entre una raza y otra. El más noble también.

Se repetía que era todo culpa de Guren Ichinose. Yu había enfermado, no les quedó otra opción que regresar con él y había capturado a Mika como mascota de laboratorio.

Y luego…

—Es para hacerte humano de nuevo, Mika. Dije que haría cualquier cosa.

—No _esto_ …Yu, si me dejas ir ahora, si me perdonas…olvidaré todo…te disculparé. Ya no volveré a tenerte miedo…

—No deberías tenerme miedo. Puedo saber que esto te gusta –agregó Yu, buscando entre las piernas de Mika, arrancándole un aullido, propio de un animal torturado.

—Lo dices como si a ti no –le reprendió Guren frívolamente, por encima de sus planillas e informes, como de costumbre, pues esto era por desgracia para Mika, lo cotidiano para los tres.

—Es mi hermano –insistió Yu, desabrochando el pantalón de Mika, sacando de entre la tela el miembro duro y enrojecido.

—¡Yu! Esto es vergonzoso…

—Calla, Mika –volvió a reñirlo con suavidad Yu, como si fuese un niño que quiere más dulces de los que debería comer, nuevamente plantándole un beso más largo y profundo pero también iracundo en los labios temblorosos.

—Si le dieras la mitad de atenciones a Shinoa, ella habría parido cinco veces ya –especuló Guren, ocupado en sus propios asuntos. Se frotó mientras hablaba con la punta de un bolígrafo, un diminuto cuerno que le salía de la cabeza, disimulado por sus cabellos oscuros.

—Me casé con ella porque tú dijiste que era indispensable para que los Hiragi dejaran de verme como a un traidor. Necesitaba que Mika se quedara aquí sin problemas.

"Y ya está embarazada –puntualizó Yu, poniendo los ojos en blanco de nuevo y suspirando—. Prometiste que podría dedicarme a volver humano a Mika luego de lograrlo.

—Y lo estás haciendo muy bien. Él ha recuperado la sensibilidad de los miembros y su piel ya no repele el sol. Te dije que la ingesta de semen demoníaco haría milagros –se defendió Guren, alzando el dedo índice enguantado, como dándole una suave reprimenda a su alumno y protegido.

—¿Ves, Mika? Pronto serás humano por completo. Podremos tener la infancia que nos robaron.

Mika se siente ( _se sabe_ ) un intruso entre los dos, un extra que no se desea ahí para nada, aunque le causa terror imaginarse qué sería de Yu a solas con un monstruo como Guren Ichinose, sin una voz que trate de regresarlo a la realidad que abandonó con los tratamientos extremos a los que fue sometido tras perder su propia humanidad.

—…no quiero esto. Nunca he querido. Somos hermanos…—logra pronunciar, apesumbrado, en tanto Yu comienza a sacudir su miembro, haciéndolo jadear de pena y placer mal nacido. Aquí es donde ya su cuerpo no le obedece y cede a los deseos de esos demonios, uno de ellos con la apariencia del más amado.

— _Sé_ lo que sientes, Mika. Cuando las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, también nosotros lo haremos. Ahora…aguanta, ¿si?

Mika se muerde el labio inferior. Si al menos fuera solo eso. La caricia que lo empuja hacia lo que odia incluso más que beber sangre. Pero no se acaba ahí. Los dedos de Yu se amontonan en su entrada y la penetran de un golpe. Mika grita y llora, Guren Ichinose se larga a reír.

—Es peor que Shinya –suspira, limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

—Mika es más expresivo. No lleva tanto aquí tampoco. Y no somos _noviecitas_ como ustedes –pareciera que Yu trata de excusarlo.

—Yu…

—¡Te estoy preparando, Mika!

—¡No! ¡ _Te morderé_! ¡Estoy lo bastante cerca…! ¡Te lo advierto, Yu! –Mika suena patético y lo sabe pero todavía atadas sus manos por potentes maleficios, no puede hacer nada más.

Yu lo mira como si acabara de hacer un (mal) chiste. Hay algo de ternura en eso. Es bizarro y repugnante. Es otro motivo para llorar y gritarle a Guren Ichinose que…

— _Mika_. Sé que te gusta _demasiado_ cuando presiono aquí, no lo niegues…—se burla, frotando su dedo en ese punto tan terrible, que estimulado causa estragos en el ya no tan vampiro.

—¡No! ¡ _Yu_ …!

No puede evitarlo. Un blanco transparente mancha la manga del uniforme de Yu, aunque este último observa el derrame como si se tratara del pequeño desastre de un recién nacido.

—Mika, ya eyaculas mucho.

—Demasiado _rápido_ , si me lo preguntas…—agregó Guren, cansino, por encima de sus deberes.

—Tu _novia_ es peor. Y ya no llora tanto pero te ruega de una manera irritante. Me dan ganas de golpearlo.

—Shinya no abandona su esperanza –contestó módicamente Ichinose, con un suspiro interminable.

—Con toda la sangre que le arrancas. Yo siempre pienso que lo vas a matar.

—Él querría morir pero no sabe cómo. A estas alturas no puede, no es tan fácil. Como para nosotros.

— _Yu_ …

Mika aprovecha la apertura para cumplir su amenaza. Se echa al cuello de Yuichiro con el poco impulso que tiene, confiando en los escasos colmillos que aún posee y en su furiosa fidelidad al afecto que solían tenerse. No llega lejos. A ninguna parte, en realidad. Yu se sorprende por el ataque antes de echarse a reír. Escasamente un rasguño húmedo, ni siquiera una herida cerca de la yugular. Guren Ichinose también ríe.

—Luego dices que yo no controlo a mi _novia_.

—¡Y no lo haces! Mika es mi _hermano_. Tendrá que aprender de otro modo.

—¡No, _Yu_ , no!

Yuichiro le tira del cabello. Lo mira con esa extraña ternura que lo inquieta porque solo viene antes del ultraje. Lo peor es cómo Yu se parece, por debajo de la oscuridad demoníaca, al que conoció una vez. Ese que amó a primera vista.

—No hay otra manera…—susurra Yu, bajándose la bragueta y liberando al monstruo.

Mika está seguro de que tal vez, si no fuera de esa manera, dolería menos. Pero además de la humillación, del hecho de que es Yu quien va a tomar su cuerpo, alguien por quien hubiera matado y por quien estaría dispuesto a morir, incluso entonces…esa cosa que va a ultrajarlo no es ni siquiera humana. Si lo fuera, sería ya bastante terrible y doloroso. Sucio. Sin embargo, el aspecto de su miembro no dista del resto del cuerpo corrupto de Yu. Enrojecido y erecto de inmediato, surcado por venas negras, palpitante de poder, con una especie de púa sobresaliendo de la punta gruesa.

—Yu…—ruega Mika, ya sin fuerzas, resignado, si no lo estaba desde un principio.

—Lo hago por tu bien. Lo prometo.

Mika cierra los ojos llorosos, Yu vuelve a besarlo, desde las mejillas hasta el cuello y separa sus piernas, posicionándolo boca arriba y aferrando sus caderas.

—¡ _Argh_! –exclama, no puede evitarlo. Yu se entierra en su interior de un golpe, como acaso haría con la hoja de una espada.

—Siempre se porta como si lo mataras pero se nota que no acepta que le gusta –se burla Guren, aún desde su lugar, distraído.

—¿Shinya no…se…queja…? –pronuncia Yu, siguiéndole la corriente, tapándole la boca a Mika para no escuchar sus sollozos y embistiéndolo con fuerza.

Guren se encoge de hombros.

—Llora como si lo violara. Y eso hago. Ahora que lo mencionas, debería visitarlo. Últimamente intenta suicidarse más seguido que escapar.

—Qué mal novio eres –ríe Yu, con las manos empapadas en lágrimas de Mika, mientras que acaricia sus mejillas.

No tarda nada, no. En especial cuando Yu sigue acariciando su miembro y acompasa su ritmo para golpear varias veces el punto que hace que Mika casi se desmaye, odiando su cuerpo recobrado, tibio y adolorido. Humano, mortal.

—¡ _Ahí está_! ¡Guren, ya termino! –gime Yu, clavando las uñas en el muslo de su hermano, que jadea, malacostumbrado al aire que invade sus pulmones por necesidad y no solo acompañando gestos.

La púa se clava hondo y tira de Mika. Un alarido quebraría el aire si la mano de Yu no lo frenara. El semen caliente llena la cavidad ensangrentada. Lo peor: es _Yu_ , de _Yu_. Cuando Yu sale del pasaje, éste gotea parte de Mika y _Yu_. Y el pasado vampiro no quiere perderse pero el asco es tal que cierra los ojos con fuerza, deseando desmayarse.

Han sido uno solo pero a la fuerza. Y Yu ya no es Yu o nunca hubiera hecho una cosa semejante.

—¿Terminaste?

Mika escucha a Yu jadear. Está mareado, mira al suelo, absorbido por su color gris. Pasos pesados, de botas que se acercan.

—Maldito seas, Guren Ichinose –murmura entre dientes de colmillos reducidos. El coronel sacude la cabeza y se sonríe.

—No te hablaba a ti, vampiro.

—Ya voy, Guren –asegura Yu, acomodándose el miembro más flojo en la ropa interior, subiéndose la bragueta y mirando a Mika de reojo—. A menos que tú quieras también. Con eso ya completaríamos su transformación, ¿no? Sería más rápido.

—¡No, Yu, por favor, eso sí que no! –exclama Mika, rompiendo a llorar nuevamente, a punto de abandonar la consciencia, con el mundo que gira sobre él.

—¡Calla, Mika, por favor! Es por tu bien...—intenta consolarlo Yu, tomándolo en brazos, de nuevo como a un niño, apretándolo contra su pecho. Mika se envuelve en ese calor que ahora es infernal pero que solía ser amable. Si tan solo pudieran quedarse así siempre y lo anterior no hubiera pasado...

Guren Ichinose sigue riendo. Debe estar pasando algo especialmente divertido, aunque Mika no pueda entenderlo porque cada vez es menos monstruo y nunca fue tan aberrante como esos dos endemoniados.

—Él es asunto tuyo. Y nuestro experimento. Deberíamos intentar convertir a un vampiro entre los dos en otra ocasión.

—¡Cuando yo sea humano y esté libre, tú no volverás a ver a Yu! –aúlla Mika, con lágrimas que le fluyen desde los ojos, restándole ferocidad pero no fervor.

—Sigue así y no saldrás de una celda aunque tengas menos colmillos que yo –le advirtió Guren Ichinose quedamente, alzando su dedo índice.

—¡Guren, no digas idioteces! Es mi hermano. El motivo de que estemos juntos.

—Ya. Pues dale a tu _raison d'etre_ un sedante extra. Nos hemos distraído mucho. Shinoa necesita atenciones prenatales y luego hay un par de ejecuciones públicas a las que Kureto quiere que asistamos –anunció la agenda Ichinose, irritado, pasándole a Yu otra aguja.

—Dioses, ¿ _más_ ejecuciones? ¿Son civiles o soldados?

—Ambos. Lo conoces. Otro día, un grafiti y una nueva cabeza rueda.

—¿Y sus hombres?

—A nadie le gusta servirle a un marica iracundo.

—Yu…

—Shhh, Mika, debo clavarte esto…

—N-no…

Fue rápido, en el muslo. Mika forcejó una vez más contra sus ataduras. Yu lo sostuvo con su ternura retorcida, incluso maternal para que se calmara, abrazado de nuevo por la oscuridad.

—Te amo, Mika. Ojalá algún día lo entiendas…—le aseguró su hermano pecaminoso. Y a pesar del dolor inmoral, esa vista hubiera sido en cierto modo tranquilizadora para Mika. De no ser interrumpida por la voz cínica de Guren Ichinose.

—Oh, lo he visto correrse adentro de Shinoa antes. Creéme que eres especial.

—¡Viejo!

…Mika era solo un fragmento de esa realidad bizarra para Yu, después de todo. O lo que quedara de él.

 _De ambos_.


End file.
